3rd Series: Mobile Suit Gundam
The third and last series released for Gundam M.S War based on the original Mobile Suit Gundam anime series. * 26 Mobile suits. * 15 Pilot cards. * 13 Event cards. * 6 Battlefield cards. There were no booster set released for this series. Although there were images of booster packs on the starter deck box, none exist. There are no Gold Stamped card in this series either. Card Type - Rarity - Name Card Type: * BF = Battlefields * EV = Events * MS = Mobile Suits * PL = Pilots Rarity: * C = Common * U = Uncommon * R = Rare * H = Holo Download Complete playable scan of all three sets here: https://mega.nz/#!PYQhRY6T!K2AqUCaxapPZ1DJrjuqDLJR2Ah_fZOE-PPmNzIdMrdg Earth Federation Battlefield BF 034 Side 7.jpg|BF-034 C Side 7 BF 035 Luna II.jpg|BF-035 C Luna II BF 036 jabrow.jpg|BF-036 R Jabrow Events EV 074 Operation V.jpg|EV-074 U Operation V EV 075 into the atmosphere.jpg|EV-075 U Into the Atomsphere EV 076 minovsky particles.jpg|EV-076 U Minovsky Particles EV 077 Supply corps.jpg|EV-077 C Supply Corps EV 078 Antiaircraft fire.jpg|EV-078 U Antiaircraft Fire EV 079 mass production.jpg|EV-079 C Mass Production EV 080 the solar system.jpg|EV-080 R The Solar System Mobile Suits MS 083 Gundam.jpg|MS-083 H Gundam MS 084 Guncannon.jpg|MS-084 U Guncannon MS 085 Guntank.jpg|MS-085 U Guntank MS 086 GM.jpg|MS-086 C GM MS 087 Core Fighter.jpg|MS-087 U Core Fighter MS 088 G-fighter.jpg|MS-088 C G-Fighter MS 089 G-Bull.jpg|MS-089 C G-Bull MS 090 Ball.jpg|MS-090 C Ball MS 091 White Base.jpg|MS-091 R White Base MS 092 Magellan.jpg|MS-092 C Magellan MS 093 Big Tray.jpg|MS-093 C Big Tray MS 094 Medea.jpg|MS-094 C Medea Pilots PL 053 Amuro Ray.jpg|PL-053 H Amuro Ray PL 054 Sayla mass.jpg|PL-054 R Sayla Mass PL 055 Kai Shiden.jpg|PL-055 U Kai Shiden PL 056 Hayato kobayashi.jpg|PL-056 C Hayato Kobayashi PL 057 Bright Noah.jpg|PL-057 C Bright Noah PL 058 Mirai yashima.jpg|PL-058 C Mirai Yashima PL 059 Ryu Jose.jpg|PL-059 R Ryu Jose PL 060 Matilda ajan.jpg|PL-060 C Matilda Ajan Principality of Zeon Battlefield BF 037 North America.jpg|BF-037 C North America BF 038 the zeon mining region.jpg|BF-038 U The Zeon Mining Operation BF 039 Odessa.jpg|BF-039 R Odessa Events EV 081 the red comet.jpg|EV-081 R The Red Comet EV 082 Speech.jpg|EV-082 R Speech EV 083 Guerrilla band.jpg|EV-083 U Guerrilla Band EV 084 jet-stream attack.jpg|EV-084 C Jet-Stream Attack EV 085 Spy.jpg|EV-085 U Spy EV 086 ma kube's tactics.jpg|EV-086 U Ma Kube's Tactics Mobile Suits MS 095 Char's Zaku.jpg|MS-095 H Char's Zaku MS 096 Zaku I.jpg|MS-096 C Zaku I MS 097 Zaku II.jpg|MS-097 C Zaku II MS 098 Gouf.jpg|MS-098 C Gouf MS 099 DOM.jpg|MS-099 C Dom MS 100 Char's Z'gok.jpg|MS-100 U Char's Z'Gok MS 101 Z'gok.jpg|MS-101 C Z'Gok MS 102 Grabro.jpg|MS-102 C Grabro MS 103 Azzam.jpg|MS-103 U Azzam MS 104 acguy.jpg|MS-104 U Acguy MS 105 dopp.jpg|MS-105 C Dopp MS 106 char's musai.jpg|MS-106 C Char's Musai MS 107 gau.jpg|MS-107 C Gau MS 108 zanzibar.jpg|MS-108 U Zanzibar Pilots PL 061 char aznable.jpg|PL-061 H Char Aznable PL 062 Garma zabi.jpg|PL-062 C Garma Zabi PL 063 ranba ral.jpg|PL-063 U Ramba Ral PL 064 Clawle hamon.jpg|PL-064 C Clawle Hamon PL 065 Ma Kube.jpg|PL-065 R Ma Kube PL 066 the black trinary.jpg|PL-066 C The Black Trinity PL 067 Flanagan boone.jpg|PL-067 C Flanagan Boone Category:Original Category:Cards Category:Catalog Category:Mobile suit gundam